


Broken Promises

by Pallanwen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallanwen/pseuds/Pallanwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Damar gives in to temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

You told yourself this would be the last time. You told yourself you wouldn’t let him tempt you anymore. After all, you felt guilty for days after the first time. And after the second time you were far too afraid someone might find out about it. And you hated yourself for your own weak will after the third time.

This is the fourth time and by now you have stopped caring. There’s no use in deceiving yourself anymore. You know you need it, you need him and all the shame and the guilt are useless against the desire that burns within you, has been burning a long time, since the very first day the new gul set foot on the _Groumall_.

You weren’t able to hide it from him – he has sharp eyes and a quick mind - but much to your surprise it was him, who acted upon it. Ignoring all your doubts and worries about respectability, he took you into his bed - you didn’t resist. And then, after the Bajoran Major’s fateful visit, the capture of the Bird-of-Prey and the insane decision to fight the Klingon Empire with a single ship he let go of all what remained of military decorum. “We are outlaws now, Damar,” he told you, “We can do whatever we want.”

Yes, of course he can do so, he is the gul. But you are a newly-made glinn, who has to deal with the gorrs and garreshs all day, who is dependent on their trust and respect. The soldiers might turn a blind eye to their gul’s excesses as they are already pretending to accept the presence of his half-breed daughter, but they won’t be as compliant if they discover that the first officer shares his bed every other night.  
You’re well aware of the Cardassian army’s treatment of homosexuals. For years, you did your best to hide your inclinations behind a carefully constructed façade of brutal machismo, willing whores and countless bottles of kanar. And although the crew members on the Bird-of-Prey consider themselves pirates now, they all went through years of training at the CMA – they might call themselves outlaws, but they won’t put aside the values they’ve been taught that quickly. Cruel taunts and mockeries followed by your subordinates’ inevitable disobedience are still the most harmless things to happen to you if they find out.

You explained all this to Dukat and he gave you a grave look, nodded and pretended to listen to your objections. But when you turned around to his cabin you could feel his smile behind your back. He knew you would return – and you knew it, too.

Still, you’ve been fighting it for days. You tried to distract yourself with your daily duties and were thankful for every little skirmish with the Klingons – the furor of battle has been the only thing that gets your thoughts away from him. But never for long.

When you came to his assistance during the last fight, after he lost his disruptor in hand to hand combat and had to grab a Klingon bat’leth to fight his way towards the bridge of the enemy ship and he thanked you afterwards, covered in blood and sweat with his armor torn and the Klingon sword still in hand and that glint in his eyes – you would have almost given in then. But you resisted and managed to get through the next few days without another… incident.

Until today. It’s been more than two weeks until the last time and you can’t bear it any-more. You barely slept last night, twisting and turning on your uncomfortable Klingon bed with a head filled with feverish dreams and a permanently half-hard cock. It didn’t get any better over the course of the day. Your wandering thoughts have rendered you unfocused and when you had to take the helm you made several mistakes that could have been lethal in a combat situation. When the evening comes and your shift is over, you give up.

You have already given him a signal earlier and he understood. Now you’re only waiting for the night shift to take over the bridge. The gul’s chair is already empty; Dukat has withdrawn into his cabin and you will follow him in a few minutes, once your replacement has arrived on the bridge. Anxiety and arousal have formed a toxic mixture inside your head that permeates through your whole body and renders you incapable of the simplest everyday function. And the worst thing is that you’re enjoying it. You are impatient, you can hardly wait. It’s a fucking addiction that’s what it is! You detest yourself for being so weak-willed, but something inside you also wants to rebel against those ridiculous Cardassian notions of morality. Great Guls, you are on a pirate ship on a quasi-suicidal mission, you’re an _outlaw_ , does anyone in the universe care, who you, Corat Damar are fucking?

Finally, your relief arrives and you’re able to go. As you walk along the narrow corridors of the Bird-of-Prey you can feel your heartbeat throbbing hard in your throat and neck ridges. You take another careful look around. Good. No one is watching. After a detour to the bathroom, where you quickly clean yourself, you arrive at the door of the captain’s cabin.

With shaking hands you reach up and press the comm button at the door, requesting entrance. There’s no way back now.

Dukat is already waiting.

“Ah, there you are, Damar. I wonder what took you so long.” His pale blue eyes are as inscrutable as always.

“The relief at the helm, Sir, Gil Rakut was late.”

He walks over towards the door and locks it before he turns to face you again.

“Sir, I think we…”

He steps closer, places a finger on your lip. “Shhh, no talking until I allow you to.”

Oh, so it has already started. You close your mouth and nod in silence. His finger still rests against your lip and the single touch is enough to make you shiver. You have come to know – and enjoy– his …preferences and you can hardly wait for the game to begin for real.  
Dukat steps back and crosses his arms in front of his still armored chest. He scrutinizes you from head to toe, you feel the blood rising warm into your cheeks and you have to force yourself not to look down in embarrassment.

“Get undressed, Damar.”

From now on you’re going to follow his orders, no matter what they are. Obedience to the State or to your military superiors doesn’t always come easy to you. During the day, when it comes to tactical strategies and ship matters it’s not unlikely that you question Dukat’s commands, but this – this is different. Obeying him not only through your actions, but with your mind and whole body, surrendering yourself completely to the will of another – it’s so easy, so tempting – and it gives you unimaginable pleasure. Every time you give in to this desire, every time you enter this certain space inside your head it becomes more difficult to get out again.

You’ve entered this space now and you won’t leave until it’s over. So you start to undo the clasps of your armor, remove the chestplate and throw it onto the floor. The padded undertunic follows, then the black undershirt.

Dukat hasn’t moved, he’s watching you in silence, only the slight smile that curls the corner of his mouth indicates that he approves of the sight of your naked chest. You want to continue by removing your belt, but now you hear Dukat clearing his throat and you freeze in the middle of your movement.

“Don’t you think you should take care of this first?” he asks and nods into the direction of your uniform, parts of which lie scattered on the floor.

This is also part of the game and so you swallow the sharp reply that lies on your tongue, bend down to pick up your tunic and your undershirt, fold both pieces neatly in the way they taught you back at the Academy and place them, together with the chest plate, on the sofa in the corner of the room.

“Very good,” Dukat says when you’re done with the task. Oh, he enjoys the power he has over you. You can see it in his eyes, his posture, hear it vibrating in his voice.

“And now, go on.” He points towards your pants and you quickly obey him, by removing your last pieces of clothing. He hasn’t even touched you yet, but you’re already half hard and your neck ridges are swollen. Dukat notices these signs with another predatory smile and then, finally, he steps closer and reaches out to touch your neck. You tremble when you feel his long fingers slowly stroking up and down your left neck ridge.

“Hmm, you like this, don’t you?” This is a superfluous question, of course you do. But Dukat likes to talk – and you like to listen. He tilts his head to look you into the eye and as you’re still not allowed to speak, you just give him a breathless nod. He smiles and increases the pressure on your ridge, there on that perfect spot where your neck joins your shoulder, and you gasp in pleasure.

“Come with me,” he commands and leads you through the cabin. A Bird-of-Prey is not a big ship, but the Captain’s quarters are a bit more spacious than the crammed cabins of the crew and contain a sitting room and a bedroom.

You walk next to Dukat, who is still dressed completely – he hasn’t even removed his boots – while his hand remains on your neck ridge. Then you arrive in the bed room and the door closes behind you.

“On the bed”, Dukat orders and you obey without hesitation. “Turn around, on your hands and knees – now don’t move!” Once more, you comply and you can hear him behind you, but from your position it’s impossible to observe what he’s doing and you don’t dare to disobey him by turning your head. At first, Dukat seems to be taking off his boots and then you hear a clinking metallic sound that you can’t identity before you can sense him coming towards the bed, apparently holding the metal object in his hand.

“Hands on the headboard.” Ah, now you know what he’s planning. A new wave of ex-citement rushes to your body. Your gaze is still fixed on the wall in front of you, but out of the corner of your eye you can see Dukat’s hands reaching around and fastening two metal cuffs around your wrists.

This is not the first time you’ve done this and so you close your eyes and relish in the sensation of the cool metal on your skin while Dukat pulls a chain through the loops and fastens it to the headboard. Next you feel his warm hands on your shoulders and his voice against your ear.

“Do you trust me, Damar?”

You’re allowed to answer when he poses a direct question. “Yes” you say, your throat suddenly dry as if you haven’t talked for days. You have no idea what’s going to happen next.

He doesn’t reply, but you once again hear the sound of metal and then, there’s a sudden sharp pain throbbing through your left neck ridge and then, seconds later on your right as well.

 _Bleeding Guls, what’s he doing_?

You twist and turn your head while the pain still burns sharp, emanating from your neck through your whole body, but without a mirror it’s close to impossible to inspect your own neck ridges and all you can see is something silvery, gleaming in the corner of your eye.

“What… what is this?” you ask in a raspy voice.

You’re still unable to see Dukat’s face as he’s standing next to the bed and whenever you turn your head a new wave of pain erupts on your neck.

“Keta’ka clamps. Back in the post-Hebitian times they used them to teach discipline to disobedient solders. I thought they might be …interesting.”

“They fucking hurt, get them off!”

“Not so fast. Let me try something.”

And then he is massaging your neck ridges again, this time with both hands and very carefully. At first, you can’t feel anything except soaring pain, but then Dukat bends down and there’s his tongue, trailing a line from your chin, down your left ridge towards the clamp, which sits in the center of your neck a few inches above your shoulder. He circles it and then licks his way down towards your shoulder and up again. When you feel the warm wetness of his tongue against the swollen ridge, the pain is not gone, but it starts to mingle with pleasure.

The clamps intensify every sensation and when Dukat’s mouth moves upwards and he starts to lightly bite your neck ridge right below your jaw, a new wave of arousal swaps through your body. You’re completely in Dukat’s power now, he is master of everything that happens to you. It’s up to him to control your sensations, varying between pleasure and pain, as he is playing your body like a well-tuned instrument.

It seems to last forever. He’s doing nothing but licking and sucking his way along your swollen, throbbing neck ridges, first on one then on the other side, until you’re achingly hard and desperately want him to advance to other parts of your body.

“Dukat, _please_!”

You barely have time to utter these two words, when burning pain spreads through the left side of your neck as Dukat’s fingers are pressing down on the keta’ka clamp.

“Did I allow you to speak?” he growls into your ear.

You desperately shake your head, biting your lip to keep your mouth shut and Dukat lets go. Slowly, the pain subsides to its former, more pleasurable level.

“All in good time, my dear Damar.”

He gets back to caressing your neck, but by now this is torture, his touches are far too soft and your cock is begging for attention and you want more. But as you’re forbidden to speak all you can do is wait.

And then, finally, Dukat lets go off your neck and you can feel his hand sliding down your back. His fingers are tracing your spinal ridge then caress the soft skin at the small of your back, before they move between your buttocks. You gasp and involuntarily spread your legs to give him better access and he teasingly circles your opening with one fingertip.

“You’re far too impatient,” he whispers and the sound of his rich velvety voice alone makes you whimper. You want him, oh great Guls, you want him so much!

But the torture isn’t over yet. Dukat removes his hand and reaches for something he seems to have set aside on the bed earlier instead. And for a short, glorious moment, you finally feel his hand around your cock. But his fingers leave your skin far too soon, you hear a clicking noise and then suddenly there is only the relentless pressure of cold metal.

 _Guls, he’s really creative today_. “What the fuck is this?” you growl, ignoring the threat of another punishment.

Dukat chuckles. “Just a little device I picked up from a Risian merchant when we res-tocked our supplies at the trading post on Sirka IV last week.”

Despite the pain in your neck you turn your head and stare at him in disbelief. “You find the time to buy _sex toys_ when we’re on the run from a battalion of angry Klingons? We just landed on that damn planet, because we were running out of food!”

Thrown out of the game as well, Dukat grins, apparently extremely pleased with himself. “I also found the time to buy some shoes and a dress for Ziyal – not in the same store, of course.”

You can’t help but laugh as well. “I have no words!”

Within an instant, Dukat’s face grows serious again. The game is not over yet.

“I think it’s time you close that pretty mouth of yours,” he rasps and you can feel his hand on your cock again, making sure, you have his full attention. “By the way, this ring from Risa will make sure you won’t come until I want you to.”

 _Oh shit_ …

The metal of the ring presses against your straining flesh as Dukat’s fingers slide up and down your cock, tantalizing slow and by far not with enough pressure. And then they’re gone completely and you groan in frustration.

You can feel Dukat moving; now he’s standing again and leans forward to release the chains that attach your hands to the headboard. However, he doesn’t show any intent to also remove the metal cuffs from your wrists. Instead, he steps back and finally removes the upper parts of his armor, before he crosses his arms in front of his chest and stares down at you with icy blue eyes.

“Come here.”

Carefully you get up from the bed and walk towards him. Once again he gazes at you, examining your naked body.

“On your knees.”

You obey, the clamps on your neck ridges straining your skin as you move, but you have gotten used to the pain. As you’re quite sure what comes next, it doesn’t surprise you much, when Dukat opens his belt and the pushes down his pants to free his already hard cock.

 _Finally!_

He doesn’t need to give you orders now. Eagerly, you lean forward, place your hands on his hips and wrap your lips around him. Oh, you’ve been waiting a long time to do this again. You’ve been fantasizing about it even back on the Groumall, during those endless hours on the bridge, when were watching Dukat pacing back and forth in frustration. This was way back before anything happened between you and still you remember it only too clearly. You were watching him when you thought that he wasn’t looking, staring at those long legs and that pretty ass of his, fantasizing about running your hands along his ridiculous long neck before you sank down on your knees to worship his cock with your hands and mouth.

Now that these fantasies have become reality it doesn’t mean that your desire has subsided.

You close your eyes, focus on breathing through your nose and take him all the way in. Oh, this always gets him. You can hear him gasp as his cock is pushing against the back of your throat and he thrusts his hips forward, eager to push even deeper into your mouth. You’re close to choking and the keta’ka clamps are biting your ridges, but you don’t care, because right now, in this very moment, it’s you, who has the power over Dukat. Now you are playing him, controlling his desire. He might chain you up and put clamps and Risean cock rings on your body, but right now you just have to flex your throat muscles or pull back and circle your tongue around the tip of his cock and he’s reduced to gasps and groans of incoherent pleasure.

But you don’t want to be in control all the time. So you while you are pumping your own cock with impatient fingers, you allow Dukat to bury his hands in your hair, pushing and pulling your head as he fucks your mouth until he withdraws completely and his fingers reach for your chin.

“Get up, Damar.”

With shaking knees, you obey. Meanwhile your achingly hard cock has started to leak precome and you’re not sure how much longer you can take it. If it wasn’t for the ring you probably would have come already while you were giving Dukat the blowjob.

As you’re standing up, you’re face to face with him for the first time since the session has started. And much to your surprise, Dukat pulls you close and kisses you, his tongue invading your mouth, tasting himself on your lips. He doesn’t do this often, which is only logical, as you aren’t exactly what one would describe as lovers. And even when he does kiss you, it’s just another way to affirm his power over you. Nevertheless, you don’t mind the kissing when it takes place so you just close your eyes and enjoy.

Dukat pulls back and reaches up to trace your lower lip with one finger. “You have such a pretty mouth, Damar. I can’t think of a more perfect sight than watching it wrapped around my cock.”

You tremble at his words and for a second you want nothing more than to drop to your knees again to offer him the spectacle he desires.  
But he takes hold of your shoulders and directs you back towards the bed. “It’s about time, don’t you think?”

You agree with a breathless nod as you lower yourself on your hands and knees. And as you expected, Dukat chains your hands to the headboard again before he climbs onto the bed and positions himself behind you. It’s a bit crammed as Klingon beds seem not to be made for this sort of activity (you can’t help but wonder where the Klingon captain was supposed to fuck his warrior women or spoils of war or whatever Klingons are taking to their beds), but after you shift forward a bit, you both manage to make do with the available place. And then your idle thoughts are gone within an instant as Dukat wraps his hand around your cock, pumping it slowly, until you’re on the brink of orgasm again, except that you can’t let go, because that damn Risean device keeps you from coming every time you think you’ve reached the point of no return.

Dukat lets go of your cock and bends forward instead to bring his mouth close to your ear. You can feel his warm breath on your ear ridges as he whispers: “What do you want me to do now, Damar?”

As if this isn’t obvious. But still, it’s difficult for you to speak the words.

“Say it, Damar. You know I won’t do anything, before you say it.” His hand has reached the cleft between your buttocks and one finger is teasingly rubbing up and down.

“I… I want you to…” It’s by far not the first time, but the embarrassment still makes you blush. Dukat knows this and enjoys it immensely.

“Tell me.” His finger has found your hole applying just the tiniest bit of pressure. You want to press down and take it in, you want him inside you so badly it hurts, but Dukat pulls back the very second you make your move.

You can’t bear it any longer and the words leave your throat with a groan. “I want you to fuck me.”

The smile in Dukat’s voice is audible:“See? That wasn’t that difficult.” You growl a curse and hope he hasn’t noticed. You could do without all the talk, but Dukat loves it. This man is fucking infatuated with the sound of his own voice!

And then he shifts back, his hands grab your buttocks, spreading you open and you gasp in surprise as you feel his hot wet tongue flicking across your opening. He’s never done this before and you can’t think, can’t react and the only thing that leaves your throat is a desperate whimper as he pushes inside, fucking you with his tongue and you want to come, you think you’ll explode if you don’t, but that fucking ring doesn’t let you and you don’t know how you’ll be able survive the next second if he goes on like this.

Dukat pulls back and you groan in disappointment. But then the first finger slides smoothly into your ass and you moan and arch your back and beg for more. Dukat laughs softly and the finger vanishes, leaving you empty and desperate. But not for long, because you can hear the sound of a tube being unscrewed and then the finger is back, this time slick with lubrication, sliding effortlessly all the way in.

“Oh yes, oh _please_!”

You can’t be forced to be silent anymore. Thankfully, Dukat doesn’t seem to mind as he now pushes the second finger in, brushing that sweet spot inside you that makes you squirm with pleasure. But you still want more and you can’t wait until the third finger enters you.

Oh, this is good, this is fucking _perfect_! The three fingers are stretching you just the right way and when they’re starting to move, slowly pushing in and out and Dukat is fucking you with his fingers you’re once again reduced to a moaning quivering mess and you want nothing more than to be finally allowed to come.

And then they’re gone and you feel so empty you want to scream. Dukat teases your loosened hole with one cruel finger, never pushing in completely and you buck up against the chains that still hold your wrists and try to push back to get him back inside you.

“Hmm, you love that, don’t you? Who would have thought that a proud soldier like you would like having his ass played with that much?”  
He lets the tip of his finger slip inside you, but that’s not enough, that’s by far not enough.

“Skrain, _please_!”

Through the haze of arousal that permeates your perception you can still feel him flinch at the use of his first name. But you don’t care you just want him to _finally_ fuck you.

But still, he continues with the teasing and he just won’t stop talking. By now you’re so far gone you’d bash in his mouth to make him shut up if you weren’t chained up.

“I would never have expected this from you, Damar. When I saw you for the first time, I wouldn’t have thought you were anything else but the typical uptight glinn. I’d never expected to see you in a situation like this.” Slowly, oh so slowly he slides a second finger into you. “Look at you now, Damar. Chained up, all pretty for my pleasure and completely at my mercy. Don’t you think this a rather… interesting situation?”

If he doesn’t shut up and starts fucking you _now_ you will kill him. Fuck the chains, you will find a way and kill him!

You turn your head, ignoring the clamps and he must have seen it in your eyes, because just when you open your mouth, he removes his fingers from your ass, grabs your hips with both hands and finally, _finally_ pushes all the way in.

You can feel every single ridge of his cock and once again it’s only the Risean device that keeps you from coming on the spot. Dukat groans with relief and you can feel him shiver; apparently he’s not as unaffected by the endless delay as he pretended to be. And then he reaches around for your cock, there’s a metallic sound and the ring comes off.

Relief and pleasure are washing over you in one gigantic wave. And for a few seconds, you experience utter perfect ecstasy, as your body oscillates between pleasure and pain, the sensation of Dukat’s cock pounding into you, hitting you pleasure spots again and again mixes with the throbbing pain of the clamps on your neck ridges, until the wave reaches its breaking point and everything dissolves into white light behind your eyelids and you’re coming so hard you think you never did before in your life.

Dukat follows you shortly afterwards, you’re barely conscious when he bites down on your neck ridge with a final groan and spills his seed inside you.

Thankfully, he remembers to unchain your wrists and removes the clamps from your neck, before he sinks down next to you and closes his eyes, heavily breathing and utterly satisfied.

You think this is over and are already half asleep, when you feel his hand on your ass again.

“What the fuck…?”

Dukat grins. His hair has come lose and his pupils are still dilated from the remnants of pleasure. “I think I still owe you one” he says and points to your neck ridges. You twist your neck and can see the beginning of dark bruises on the spots where the keta’ka clamps have been placed.

“Well, just give me a dermal regenerator.” You’re not in the mood for banter anymore, you just want to sleep.

“Later. Right now, I know a better way,” With these words, he pushes you down again (you were already in the process of getting up to look for the regenerator) turns you on your back and wraps his lips around your softened cock.

“Leave it, Dukat, I’m done for today!”

He looks up for a moment and shakes his head. “Not until I say so,” he replies before he resumes his task.

Your protest remains stuck in your throat when his hand slips between your legs and the first finger enters your stretched and loosened opening and you can’t believe it, but your cock is beginning to stir again. Then it’s two fingers inside you, scissoring while Dukat’s hot tongue licking up and down your newly-hardened cock and you can’t do anything but clench your fingers into the sheets, close your eyes and succumb to the pleasure.

“Open your eyes” His voice is thick and raspy, more a plea than a command now, but still you obey although your arms and legs feel boneless and even your eyelids seem to weigh several tons. But can see Dukat now, as he lifts his head from your cock to look you in the eye. With his messed-up hair and swollen lips he’s the epitome of debauchery. But he’s still in control of your body and if he wants you to go on, you go on. It’s not yours to decide.

And although you’re barely able to move the rest of your body, your cock is fully erect now – and Dukat doesn’t waste a second, but takes it into his mouth again while two fingers of his right hand continue to move inside your ass.

Under these conditions you’re unable to last long. You stare transfixed at Dukat’s face as he sucks your cock with abandon while his fingers simultaneously hit that specific spot inside you with every thrust. You wish this would last forever, but it’s too much.

“I’m so close, I…” All that leaves your mouth in an incoherent babble as Dukat pushes you closer and closer towards orgasm. You thrust your hips upwards into the wet hot cavern of his mouth, while his fingers fill you up in the best way possible and you can’t stand it any longer.

“ _Skrain_!"

You come with his name on your lips and then for a long time, there’s nothing but blackness afterwards.

You wake up much later, towards the middle of the night shift. The game is over. Dukat is already dressed and quickly urges you towards the bathroom to get yourself cleaned up. You then leave the captain’s quarters without further words, trying to get back to your own cabin without encountering any crewmembers on the corridor.

It’s the same, every time. Afterwards it seems as if it has never happened. You won’t be able to look Dukat in the eye tomorrow and you will feel embarrassed for days on end. And then a few days later the dreams will return, you will wake up late at night full of desire, hating yourself, but still, you’ll swear to never let it happen again.  
But you’ll know as well as you do now that these are empty promises. They will be bro-ken and you will give in again, give in to him. There is no other man in the universe with such a hold on you as Skrain Dukat has. You’ve followed him on his insane crusade against the Klingons and you’ll follow him wherever he goes – into the heart of the Dominion, to the edge of the galaxy and beyond, if necessary. You’ll stand at his side as the universe crumbles - and you’ll love him and you’ll hate yourself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes I know cockrings don't work that way - but lets pretend they do in the future.
> 
> 2\. I'm not really a fan of the alien biology trope so I tried to write my way around any more detailed descriptions of Cardassian genitalia
> 
> 3\. I used Memory Alpha and Beta for the Cardassian military ranks (and Dukat's and Damar's apocryphal first names), but I was too lazy to do much research on the inner workings of a Bird-of-Prey.


End file.
